Sommarromans i Forks
by GabbeGabbie
Summary: Allt började med en sommarromans som jag aldrig kom över, Och nu ska vi träffas igen. Isabella Swan är en känd sångare när hon träffar Edward igen men kan dom verkligen passa ihop? Kan kärleken övervinna allt?
1. Chapter 1

Edward' Pov

Idag var det 3 år sedan jag lämnade Forks. Jag hade varit där under en sommar och träffade en helt fantastiskt tjej. En sommarromans som jag aldrig kom över, Efter ett år så började hon komma upp i tidningarna hon hade äntligen blivit upptäckt a någon. Jag kommer ihåg den sommaren för 3 år sedan då vi satt ute på terasen med varsin gitarr och satt och spelade och hon hade börjat sjunga. och hon var helt otroligt duktig. När hennes första album kom ut så köpte jag det såklart, när jag lyssnade på den så var våran låt som vi skev med. Jag blev avbruten av Alice som kom in i mitt rum skrikande " Vad är det?" frågade jag " Isabella Swan kommer hit TILL EN KONSÄR!" Isabella vad var alla kallade henne som artist. " Vad roligt, för dig" sa jag " Men Edward kommigen , Jag vet att du gillar hennes musik SNÄÄLLAA följ med mig?" hon hade börjat hoppa i soffan där jag satt. " JAJA sluta hoppa bara" "JAA!, TACK EDWARD " Alice sprang ut från mitt rum igen. Tänk om hon såg mig ? tänk om hon kände igen mig? " ALICE NÄR ÄR KONSERTEN!" skrek jag " IDAG DUMMSKALLE KOM NU!" Oh.. nu gällde det..

Bella's Pov

Idag var det 3 år sedan min bästa Sommarromans tog slut. Och idag så var det en spelning här i Seattle jag hade fått reda på att det skulle komma två VIP fans efter konserten idag. Inget speciellt antagligen, Jag fick ett tecken att jag skulle gå ut på scenen. Jag gick ut och publiken skrek. jag log " Hej alla nu kör vi" sa jag och gav ett täcken till bandet att spela. Den första låten hade jag skrivit när han lämnade den sommaren för tre år sedan.

intot till Sparks fly började och jag började sjunga. ( Taylor Swift- Sparks fly)

The way you move is like a full on rainstorm

And I'm a house of cards

You're the kind of reckless

That should send me runnin'

But I kinda know that I won't get far

And you stood there in front of me

Just close enough to touch

Close enough to hope you couldn't see

What I was thinking of

Drop everything now

Meet me in the pouring rain

Kiss me on the sidewalk

Take away the pain

'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile

Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down

Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around

'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile

My mind forgets to remind me

You're a bad idea

You touch me once and it's really something,

You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be.

I'm on my guard for the rest of the world

But with you I know it's no good

And I could wait patiently but I really wish you would...

Drop everything now

Jag hörde publiken sjunga med

Meet me in the pouring rain

Kiss me on the sidewalk

Take away the pain

'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile

Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down

Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around

'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile

I run my fingers through your hair and watch the lights go wild.

Just keep on keeping your eyes on me, it's just wrong enough to make it feel right.

Lead me up the staircase

Won't you whisper soft and slow?

I'm captivated by you, baby, like a firework show.

Drop everything now,

Meet me in the pouring rain,

Kiss me on the sidewalk,

Take away the pain

'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile.

Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down

Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around

'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile

The sparks fly...

Oh, baby, smile...

The sparks fly...

Alla började applådera "Okej folket nu tar vi det lite lugnare"

Nästa låt som var den jag skrev med Edward den sommaren började.( Taylor Swift- Tim McGraw)

He said the way my blue eyes shined

Put those Georgia stars to shame that night

I said: "That's a lie."

Just a boy in a Chevy truck

That had a tendency of gettin' stuck

Jag kom ihåg den kvällen vi hade varit ute vid sjön och påvägen stannade hans bil.

On backroads at night

And I was right there beside him all summer long

And then the time we woke up to find that summer gone

But when you think Tim McGraw

I hope you think my favorite song

The one we danced to all night long

The moon like a spotlight on the lake

When you think happiness

I hope you think that little black dress

Think of my head on your chest

And my old faded blue jeans

When you think Tim McGraw

I hope you think of me

September saw a month of tears

And thankin' God that you weren't here

To see me like that

But in a box beneath my bed

Is a letter that you never read

From three summers back

It's hard not to find it all a little bitter sweet

And lookin' back on all of that, it's nice to believe

When you think Tim McGraw

I hope you think my favorite song

The one we danced to all night long

The moon like a spotlight on the lake

When you think happiness

I hope you think that little black dress

Think of my head on your chest

And my old faded blue jeans

When you think Tim McGraw

I hope you think of me

Hela publiken viftade med armarna luften.

And I'm back for the first time since then

I'm standin' on your street

And there's a letter left on your doorstep

And the first thing that you'll read is:

When you think Tim McGraw

I hope you think my favorite song

Someday you'll turn your radio on

I hope it takes you back to that place

When you think happiness

I hope you think that little black dress

Think of my head on your chest

And my old faded blue jeans

When you think Tim McGraw

I hope you think of me

Oh, think of me

Mmmm

He said the way my blue eyes shine

Put those Georgia stars to shame that night

I said: "That's a lie"

Showen fortsatte som planerat och nu var det bara som två VIP fansen sedan skulle jag få åka hem över helgen. Jag gick bakom scenen och väntade. Sedan såg jag en kort tjej med brunt hår komma springande mot mig. VIP fansen var här.

" Hej, Jag är Alice jag är ett JÄTTE STORT FAN !" Jag skattade " Trevligt att möta dig Alice" sa jag . Alice vände sig om och där stod han, Edward.

"Isabella detta är min bror" sa Alice. "Hej" sa jag . Han bara stirrade på mig med sina vackra gröna ögon.

" Hej Bella" sa han och jag log. Han kom ihåg mig , Alice tittade konstigt på oss.

"Känner ni varandra?" Frågade hon "Vi träffades under en sommar för några år sedan " sa Edward och släppte inte mig bed blicken. "Okej, Jag ska nog lämna er två ensamma" sa hon och gick. Så fort hon var borta så började han prata " Så du sjunger låten vi skrev tillsammans?" han log. " Ja det gör jag jag hoppas att det är okej" jag log. " Jadå det är det".

"Och den fösta låten vad var den om?" han tittade underligt på mig. Oh ow.. nu går det inte bra. " Ehm.. den handlade lixom om.. ja ehm.. dig" sa jag och tittade ner i golvet.

"Och din låt The way i loved you är den ochså om mig?" Jag tittade ner i golvet och nickade. Jag hörde fotsteg och jag tittade upp. Där stod han helt perfekt "Jag måste gå sa han" jag nickade. " Snälla jag vill träffa dig igen sa han, Kan jag få ditt nummer?" Jag gav ha en lapp med mitt nummer. sedan gick vi tillsammans till min turnebuss och sa" Hejdå".

Det var det svåraste jag någonsin gjort.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella's Pov

idag äntligen så skulle jag spela i Forks. Hela min familj hade fått VIP biljetter så vi kunde träffast efter . JAg fick signalen att gå ut på scen och publiken skrek. jag log" Hej där nu kör vi!"

Idag började jag som alla gånger bara det att jag ville sjunga min nya låt. " Okej jag skulle vilja sjunga om nyaste låt som ingen har hört ennu" Publiken skrek och jag antog att det var okej. Jag skattade och Introt började och jag började sjunga. ( Taylor Swift- Love Storry)

We were both young when I first saw you.

I close my eyes, and the flashback starts,

I'm standing there,

On the balcony in summer air.

I see the lights, see the party, the ballgowns.

See you make your way through the crowd,

And say, "Hello",

Little did I know,

That you were Romeo,

You were throwing pebbles,

And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet."

And I was crying on the staircase,

Begging you, "Please don't go".

And I said,

"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.

I'll be waiting, all that's left to do is run.

You be the prince, and I'll be the princess,

It's a love story, baby, just say, 'yes'."

So I sneak out to the garden to see you,

We keep quiet, 'cause we're dead if he knew,

So close your eyes,

Escape this town for a little while.

'Cause you were Romeo,

I was a scarlet letter,

And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet."

But you were everything to me,

Begging you, "Please don't go".

And I said,

"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.

I'll be waiting, all that's left to do is run.

You be the prince, and I'll be the princess,

It's a love story, baby, just say, 'yes'."

"Romeo, save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel.

This love is difficult, but it's real.

Don't be afraid, we'll make it of this mess,

It's a love story, baby, just say, 'yes'."

Well, I got tired of waiting,

Wondering if you were ever coming around.

My faith in you was fading,

When I met you on the outskirts of town.

And I said,

"Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone.

I keep waiting for you, but you never come.

Is this in my head,

I don't know what to think,"

He knelt to the ground,

And pulled out a ring and said,

"Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone.

I love you, and that's all I really know.

I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress,

It's a love story, baby just say yes."

Ohhhh ohhh

We were both young when I first saw you...

We were both young when I first saw you..

Låten hade jag skrivit när Sommaren var slut när Edward lämnade. Jag var helt förkrossad då. Publiken jublade och skrek. " Tack det hat varit en underbar kväll är hemma" sa jag och publiken jublade och skrek igen. Jag skrattade jag gick av scenen och där stod Mamma och Pappa. Jag sprang in i deras famn och började gråta. Jag hade inte träffast dom något detta året pågrund av alla Konserter. Äntligen var jag hemma.

Mamma och Pappa och jag Stannade kvar här efter som att jag skulle på nästa konsert i Port Angeles och var inte tvungen att åka en. Min mobil började ringa och jag såg numret och svarade direkt. " Hej " sa jag " Hej" sa han sedan var det tyst. " Ville du något?" frågade jag. "ehm.. jo jag undrar vad du ska göra i sommar?" ville han träffas? OMG SVARA Bella SVARA HAN JA NU INNAN DU FÅR MASSA PLANER.

" Ehm.. Jag tror inte jag ska göra så mycket, lite intervjuer och någon spelning " det var tyst igen. " Ehm detta kommer säkert låta otroligt konstigt men skulle du vilja vara med under sommaren?" omg.. han ville vara med mig. " Visst kan jag det"

"Bra vi ses i sommar då" sedan la han på. Jag stängde av mobilen och sedan så var jag påväg till sista konserten för våren sedan var det sommar.


	3. Chapter 3

Bella's Pov

Påväg till Port Angeles så tog jag fram gitarren och övade på The way i loved you. Jag kom på låten när jag träffade min pojkvänn Mike. OMG.. MIKE jag glömde totalt bort honom. Jag sickade snabbt ett sms Hej, har planer HELA sommaren Förlåt /Isabella.

Sedan tog jag upp gitarren och började sjunga .

He is sensible and so incredible

And all my single friends are jealous

He says everything I need to hear and it's like

I couldn't ask for anything better

He opens up my door and I get into his car

And he says you look beautiful tonight

And I feel perfectly fine

But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain

Jag kom i håg den sommaren vi båkade varje dag och varenda gång så kysste han mig och allt var förlåtet.

And it's 2am and I'm cursing your name

You're so in love that you act insane

And that's the way I loved you

Breakin' down and coming undone

It's a roller coaster kinda rush

And I never knew I could feel that much

And that's the way I loved you

He respects my space

Jag tänkte på Mike

And never makes me wait

And he calls exactly when he says he will

He's close to my mother

Talks business with my father

He's charming and endearing

And I'm comfortable

But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain

And it's 2am and I'm cursing your name

You're so in love that you act insane

And that's the way I loved you

Breakin' down and coming undone

It's a roller coaster kinda rush

And I never knew I could feel that much

And that's the way I loved you

He can't see the smile I'm faking

And my heart's not breaking

Cause I'm not feeling anything at all

And you were wild and crazy

Just so frustrating intoxicating

Complicated, got away by some mistake and now

I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain

It's 2am and I'm cursing your name

I'm so in love that I acted insane

And that's the way I loved you

Breaking down and coming undone

It's a roller coaster kinda rush

And I never knew I could feel that much

And that's the way I loved you oh, oh

And that's the way I loved you oh, oh

Never knew I could feel that much

And that's the way I loved you

Jag började gråta,Jag älskade inte Mike jag älskade Edward. Jag tog fram mobilen igen och smsade Edward -Hej, Jag slickar VIP biljetter till dig och din syster / Bella.

Jag torkade tårarna som rann ner för mina kinder och bestämde mig för att ändra bland låtarna till nästa konsert. Min mobil pep och jag tog upp den och öppnade medelandet -Hej Bella det hade varit super roligt vi ses där / Edward. Jag log och la ner mobilen sedan fixade jag om låtarnas ordning, Jag skulle få Edward tilbax om han bara ville ha mig. Oh vad patetisk du är Bella. Jag tänkte ta med några nya låtar jag hade skrivit alla om Edward. Vi hade presis stannat busen när jag var klar.

Kvällen kom och jag hade bett Edward och Alice sitta precis vid scenen. Jag gick ut och publiken jublade som vanligt " NU KÖR VI" ja jag och så började introt till Mine

You were in college working part time waiting tables

Left a small town, never looked back

I was a flight risk with a fear of falling

Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts

I say can you believe it?

As we're lying on the couch

The moment I could see it

Yes, yes, I can see it now

Denna delen var den bästa efter som att den var sann

Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?

You put your arm around me for the first time

You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter

You are the best thing that's ever been mine

Flash forward and we're taking on the world together

And there's a drawer of my things at your place

You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded

You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes

But we got bills to pay

We got nothing figured out

When it was hard to take

Yes, yes, this is what I thought about

en hel del av denna sången vas sanna delar

Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?

You put your arm around me for the first time

You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter

You are the best thing that's ever been mine

Do you remember all the city lights on the water?

You saw me start to believe for the first time

You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter

You are the best thing that's ever been mine

And I remember that fight, 2:30 a.m.

As everything was slipping right out of our hands

I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street

Braced myself for the goodbye

'Cause that's all I've ever known

Then you took me by surprise

You said I'll never leave you alone

You said I remember how we felt sitting by the water

And every time I look at you, it's like the first time

I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter

She is the best thing that's ever been mine

Hold on, make it last

Hold on, never turn back

You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter

You are the best thing that's ever been mine

Do you believe it?

We're gonna make it now

I can see it

I can see it now

Och presis som jag ville reagerade Edward till låten. Jag fortsatte sedan med

Sparks Fly

Och några nya låtar.

Jag avslutade med låten jag hoppades skulle få Edward att reagera mest.

Introt till The way i loved you började och jag började sjunga och tittade på Edward.

He is sensible and so incredible

And all my single friends are jealous

He says everything I need to hear and it's like

I couldn't ask for anything better

He opens up my door and I get into his car

And he says you look beautiful tonight

And I feel perfectly fine

But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain

Jag tänkte igen sommaren vi båkade varje dag och varenda gång så kysste han mig och allt var förlåtet.

And it's 2am and I'm cursing your name

You're so in love that you act insane

And that's the way I loved you

Breakin' down and coming undone

It's a roller coaster kinda rush

And I never knew I could feel that much

And that's the way I loved you

He respects my space

And never makes me wait

And he calls exactly when he says he will

He's close to my mother

Talks business with my father

He's charming and endearing

And I'm comfortable

But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain

And it's 2am and I'm cursing your name

You're so in love that you act insane

And that's the way I loved you

Breakin' down and coming undone

It's a roller coaster kinda rush

And I never knew I could feel that much

And that's the way I loved you

He can't see the smile I'm faking

And my heart's not breaking

Cause I'm not feeling anything at all

And you were wild and crazy

Just so frustrating intoxicating

Complicated, got away by some mistake and now

I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain

It's 2am and I'm cursing your name

I'm so in love that I acted insane

And that's the way I loved you

Breaking down and coming undone

It's a roller coaster kinda rush

And I never knew I could feel that much

And that's the way I loved you oh, oh

And that's the way I loved you oh, oh

Never knew I could feel that much

And that's the way I loved you

Så fort jag var klar sprang jag bakom scenen och gick till min logse jag satte mig precis ner när det knackade. Jag reste mig och han inte öppna dörren innan Edward om inrusande. " Förlåt mig för detta" sa han och innan jag han reagera så pressades hans läppar mot mina. Mina läppar började samarbeta mot hans , han tog tag om min midja och trykte mig mot honom jag hade mina händer i hans hår och hållde hans läppar mot mina. han avbört kyssen och stirrade mig i ögonen och log. Sedan pressade han sina läppar mina mina igen.


End file.
